


Right Back At You

by unbrokenHooligan_x (SilverBull333)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Benji being cocky as hell, M/M, Melekseev - Freeform, Payback, Pranks, dorks being adorkable, established couples, fluff?, mari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBull333/pseuds/unbrokenHooligan_x
Summary: It’s the day before Benjamin’s semi-final performance, and Mikolas, Ari, Mélovin and Alekseev decide he’s being too cocky for his own good, so decide to bring him down a peg or two.Established couple of dorks (I wonder who?) with established Melekseev too because I couldn’t resist :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I know I ship Melekseev big time but, come on, have you seen Miki and Ari? I’m calling them ‘Mari’ cos it just seems to work XD  
> Enjoy this silly little ramble :)

“Look at them,” they hear a voice say from across the delegation bubble, “you’d think they’d been separated for years rather than just one night the way they’re all over each other!”

Mikolas turns to look at Ari. It’s no secret that they’re together, though some media still try and pass it off as a very close friendship, but they still know better than to be all over one another in public, so it clearly wasn’t them being addressed. That’s when Ari looks up and sees Mélovin and Alekseev practically curled on top of each other in the corner. Ari glances at his boyfriend, who is angrily trying to find the source of the comment, only getting more worked up when he realised just who has the audacity to call out their fellow contestants.

“That cocky little-”

“ _Miki,_ ” Ari cuts him off, as his boyfriend shoots daggers at a certain Swede, “We should go.”

Ari receives no response from Mikolas, nor any indication that he’d been heard, until the Czech stands up, still glaring, and walks over to the corner where the two Ukrainians are still huddled, Ari following swiftly behind.

“Come on guys, drinks back in my room?” Mikolas half-whispers angrily. Although it’s way too early in the day to be drinking, especially during the competition, Mélovin and Alekseev quickly stand up, recognising the code previously agreed by the two couples to save each other from potentially awkward situations. Without a backwards glance, the two couples exit the delegation bubble, heading for the artists’ accommodation block.

***

“We should do something about him,” Mikolas bursts out as soon as the door is shut. “He’s just too damn cocky.”

“At least you guys don’t have to face him in the competition!” Mélovin whines. All of the others performed last night, with only Mikolas having got through.

“Not yet, anyway,” Ari says, “Miki might have to face him in the final, he’s one of the favourites to get through.”

“We _need_ to do something about him, guys!” Mikolas half-yells again, flopping on his couch with an angry sigh.

“I agree with Mikolas,” Alekseev pipes up, “Even without how he’s been towards us, have you seen how he acts around here, like he runs the place?”

“I do think we should do something about him, like Miki said,” says Mélovin, lifting his head from where he’s buried it in Alekseev’s shoulder in a minor panic about his semi-final.

“We can’t be the only people who see it! People would probably thank us or something,” adds Ari.

“Well I’m out,” Alekseev sighs, “I’ve got a certain Kostya to look after before tomorrow,” he says, nudging his boyfriend.

“I guess we could take it on,” Ari smiles, looking at Miki, “We don’t really have that much pressure on us anymore.”

“I mean, I don’t think my team would agree with that, but I’m always up for some pranks!” Miki laughs.

“Pranks sound like a good idea actually,” says Alekseev, “I mean, me and Kostya can help plan what you’re going to do.”

“Niki’s pretty good at pranks actually,” Mélovin smiles back at his boyfriend, “And I bet we could come up with some that Benjamin thinks are the work of the other contestants!”

“What, like leaving a chicken in his apartment so he thinks it’s Netta?” Ari suggests, grinning as they all crack up.

“Amateurs,” Alekseev laughs, as he briefly glances at the clock on the wall. “Well, we should probably be going, I promised I’d deliver this one-” here he nudges Mélovin, who groans as he lifts himself out of his comfortable position on the floor, “-to his rehearsal on time. But we’ll message you as soon as we get any ideas?”

“Sounds like a plan!” Mikolas laughs as the two couples make their way to the door to say their goodbyes, and to wish their friend good luck in rehearsal.

***

**_miki_camel created the group “Eurovision Prank Contest 2018”_ **

**_miki_camel added m3lov1n, al3ks33v and ari-unicorn_ **

_m3lov1n: ari seriously??_

_ari-unicorn: go away it wasn’t my choice_

_miki_camel: hehehehe :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally hate writing chaptered fics (I much prefer one-shots) but this seemed to manifest itself into a chaptered fic, so I hope this is okay!

Mikolas and Ari are making their way back from the canteen area when they both feel their phones buzz.

_al3ks33v to Eurovision Prank Contest 2018: guys guys guys we have an idea_

Both young men quickly unlock their phones to find out what their first challenge is to be.

_ari-unicorn: what what what_

_miki_camel: tell us!_

_m3lov1n: it’s only small…_

_ari-unicorn: anything’s a start to be fair_

_al3ks33v: literally just steal benji’s hair gel cos he can’t live without it :)_

_miki_camel: omg I love it!! :)_

_ari-unicorn: niki you’ve got to join in_

_al3ks33v: can’t I’m needed at kostya’s rehearsal_

_al3ks33v: I’m testing the piano coffin with him ;);)_

_miki_camel: …_

_ari-unicorn: …_

_al3ks33v: can’t be too small to make him claustrophobic can it now ;);)_

The Czech and Icelandic boys look up from their phones to roll their eyes at each other. They knew that this prank would mean infiltrating rehearsals for the second semi-final, a reason for which they didn’t really have.

_miki_camel: kostya…_

_m3lov1n: don’t call me that._

_al3ks33v: hahaha I’m special ;)_

_miki_camel: okay fine mélovin could you make an excuse for us being there_

_miki_camel: like supporting you or something_

_miki_camel: like us lot sticking together or something_

_ari-unicorn: or something_

_ari-unicorn: XD_

_m3lov1n: ok guess so_

_al3ks33v: leave it to me ;)_

_m3lov1n: niki_

_m3lov1n: stop with the winking faces_

_al3ks33v: ;)_

***

Within the next half an hour, Ari and Mikolas found themselves behind the scenes of the main stage. None of the other contestants seemed to mind, or really notice that they shouldn’t be there, instead they were all too preoccupied with their own rehearsals.

_ari-unicorn: we’re here_

_al3ks33v: okay cool_

_m3lov1n: we’re rehearsing in performance order_

_m3lov1n: cocky little shit aka Benjamin is 15th_

_miki_camel: can we just call him that now pls_

_ari-unicorn: you literally called him that this morning_

_al3ks33v: I might as well try and find where he keeps his gel_

_miki_camel: I can think of an excuse why you’d need it ;)_

_ari-unicorn: miki…_

_miki_camel: ;)_

_m3lov1n: what is it with you guys and winking faces??_

_miki_camel: ;)_

_al3ks33v: ;)_

_m3lov1n: I give up with you guys just get on with it already_

_miki_camel: yes sir_

_al3ks33v: okay guys I spoke to Jessica from Australia, she said she thought she saw him leave it at the side of the stage before he went on earlier_

_al3ks33v: she also wished us good luck :)_

_ari-unicorn: let’s do this!! :D_

***

“Sweden to the stage please, Sweden to the stage,” calls the voice over the speakers, alerting the pranksters that it was time for action.

Reaching the side of the stage, Ari sighed in relief when he saw the infamous pot of hair gel right where Jessica had promised. Looking around to make sure he won’t be caught, he swipes the pot into his “bag of tricks”, and quickly dashes away before anyone catches him, briefly making eye contact with Mélovin as he goes past.

_ari-unicorn to Eurovision Prank Contest 2018: it’s done._

***

That evening, the two couples did what they do best – hang out in Mikolas’ room, plotting against their Swedish counterpart.

“I can’t believe you actually did it,” Alekseev laughs, as Ari holds the pot of hair gel aloft like a trophy. A slightly intoxicated Mélovin giggles from the other side of the room, still coming to terms with having qualified for the final, when suddenly Mikolas gestures for the others to quiet down as he hears a voice coming down the corridor.

“Seriously, this contest is driving me insane!” They hear Benjamin sigh, “I swear I put it down on the side of the stage, but when I finish the rehearsal, it’s not there!” Alekseev quickly puts his hand over Mélovin’s mouth, who threatens to giggle and expose them all.

“I know, I know. I’ll see if I can look for it tomorrow. Yeah, you’re right, I probably just misplaced it. Okay, cool, speak to you later Felix, yeah, bye.”

“That was close,” Ari laughs once they hear a door close further down the corridor.

“Too close,” Alekseev agrees, semi-glaring at his boyfriend, who had now decided to curl up in a ball on the floor and was edging himself further underneath the bed.

“So, guys, what shall we do next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy new Eurovision year :)  
> I’m so sorry that this has taken me so long to upload, I got so sidetracked with literally everything, procrastination literally dug this back up, I forgot how much I loved it (and these boys :) ).  
> Also I’m sorry the first prank was so lame, I literally don’t do pranks, but if you have any ideas of what the boys should do, feel free to suggest them! The funnier the better XD  
> As always, please don’t forget to comment and leave kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a word of warning, I’ve never written a fic with a chat in it, though I’ve kind of wanted to for a while, but I’ve read a great one before in another fandom, so I don’t know how this is going to work out. I just really hope it does work!
> 
> If you have any ideas for pranks, just let me know in the comments and I will try to write them, bearing in mind this happens over the course of one day :)
> 
> Please don’t forget to comment and leave kudos!


End file.
